Besessen von dir
by My Sin
Summary: DAS ERSTE KAPITEL IST ON! Ich weine immer wieder bitterliche Tränen nach dir. Ich weine ohne einen Schluchzer, und es schmerzt immer mehr... HGDM
1. Default Chapter

Ich bemerke immer wieder, dass du Wärme ausstrahlst. Wärme, dass ich so sehr benötige...

Warum sehe ich in deinen Augen Geborgenheit, Zuneigung, und vieles mehr, obwohl sich mein Gehirn sich sicher sein kann, dass du mich hasst?  
Warum beleidigst und verletzt du mich, und siehst mir dann mit den Blicken "verzeih mir" nach?  
Du zerstörst mich, auch wenn du es nicht merkst. Trotz deiner Blicke, zerstörst du mich...

Mein Herz zersplittert in aber Millionen Teile. Ich kann nur schwer Atmen, obwohl ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meinst. Ich habe Sehnsucht nach dir...

Weißt du zufällig warum ich so fühle?

Aber ich sehe in deine Augen, und ich weiß, dass Augen nicht lügen können. Ich habe das Mal früher gelernt, und heute kann ich das Gelernte anwenden.  
Deinen Blicken zufolge würde ich meinen, dass du mich magst.  
Dass du mich sogar sehr magst!

Wenn sich unsere Blicke manchmal, ganz zufällig treffen, kommt es mir so vor, als ob du jede einzelne Faser in mir sehen und meine Gedanken lesen könntest.  
Und ich sehe deine Augen, das große Geheimnis, dass tief in ihnen verborgen ist.

Warum willst du dich mir nicht öffnen?  
Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir helfen, alles Mögliche tun, damit du keine Schmerzen mehr erleiden musst, mein Bestes geben!

Vor ein paar Jahren hatte ich gedacht, dass ich dich hasse, abgrundtief hasse!  
Doch jetzt mag ich dich sehr, obwohl ich das vor meinen Freunden nie zugeben würde.  
Denn Diese würden mir die Freundschaft kündigen, und mich fallen lassen. Mir nie wieder verzeihen, weil ich sie verraten würde, wenn ich zu dir gehe.  
Aber bei dir, würde ich ganz glücklich werden glaube ich. Denn ein liebender Mensch, ist ein sehr guter Mensch, und geliebt zu werden ist das aller schönste Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt.  
Und manchmal denke ich mir, dass ich einfach alles hinschmeißen, zu dir rennen, dich fest umarmen und dich lieben soll.  
Du würdest meine Liebe erwidern, da bin ich mir auf meinem Tod sicher, doch ich kann es trotzdem nicht tun...

Dir zu Liebe...

...Liebe...

Ich Idiotin habe mich mit Höchster Sicherheit in dich verliebt!

Deine Augen...  
Wenn ich nur an sie denke bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut.  
Man könnte manchmal doch glatt meinen, sie seien ein Loch welches meine Seele in sich saugt.  
Aber seltsamer Weise sehe ich, dass in ihnen etwas ist, was mir die Sinne raubt.

Mein Atem stockt, wenn du mir in den Sinn kommst.  
Mein Herz fängt an schneller zu klopfen, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist.  
Meine Hände werden feucht, wenn ich dich sehe.  
Mir wird heiß, wenn sich unsere Blicke, flüchtig treffen.  
Die Welt hört auf sich zu drehen, wenn ich für einen einzigen Augenblick in deine Augen sehen darf.

Wie des Öfteren denke ich, dass deine Augen die einer Raubkatze ähnlich sind.  
Sie sind so echt, aber dennoch hinterlistig und falsch. Doch das Letztere ist nur für deine Feinde gedacht, denn ich kenne dein wahres Ich.

Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich auf mein Herz, oder auf meinen Verstand hören soll.

Wenn ich auf mein Herz höre, sagt es mir, dass ich dich liebe. Aber da funkt dann irgendwas dazwischen, und ich weiß, dass da mich mein Verstand wach rütteln will.

Und wenn ich auf meinen Verstand höre, sagt es mir, dass ich dich hasse, und du nur mein Feind bist. Doch ich fühle, wie Etwas in mir zerquetscht wird, und ich kann mich fast nicht dagegen währen.

Und jetzt bin ich an einer Ebene angelangt, eine Ebene, zwischen Verstand und Herz, und dass ist das schlimmste Ort, wo man nur sein kann. Beide Schmerzen ertrage ich nicht mehr lange...

Ich sehe doch, dass du an derselben Stelle wie ich angelangt bist.  
Fühlst du nicht wie es weh tut?  
Fühlst du nicht, wie ein spitzer Dolch sich in dein Herz rammt?  
Fühlst du nicht, wie deine Lungen sich mit Schmerz füllen?  
Und fühlst du denn nicht, wie sehr ich mich nach dir sehne?

Mit der Zeit, bin ich besessen geworden. Besessen nach dir!  
Ich bin süchtig nach dir geworden, bin süchtig nach deinen Augen!  
Ich will deine Haut anfassen, dich in mir spüren, deine Wärme genießen, mit dir mein Leben verbringen.

Aber, wenn ich Mal an dich denke, fangen meine Augen an zu brennen. Und dann fühle ich Feuchtes und Heißes auf meinen Wangen, die mich kitzeln. Ich schmecke meine salzigen Tränen, und will aufhören nach dir zu weinen. Aber ich muss einfach, denn besser kann ich meine Schmerzen nicht verarbeiten.

Ich weine immer wieder bitterliche Tränen nach dir. Ich weine ohne einen einzigen Schluchzer, und es schmerzt immer mehr...

Ich liebe dich, das weißt du.  
Das kann ich in deinen Augen sehen.  
Aber ich weiß dennoch, dass wir nie zusammen sein können, denn wir leben in verdammt verschiedenen Welten.

Ich möchte dir trotzdem danken, denn du bist es der mir Kraft, Sicherheit und Vertrauen gibt.

Ich liebe dich...  
Und ohne deine atemberaubenden Augen, währe ich auf dieser verdammten Welt nicht so weit gekommen. Ich währe ganz am Anfang gescheitert. Aber deine Augen zeigen mir wie du wirklich fühlst. Und das hilft mir.

Denn du fühlst so wie ich...

* * *

Hi!  
Ich hatte diese FF schon einmal veröffentlicht, aber es war kurz und nicht so ausführlich wie Dieses. Diesmal habe ich mir ganz besondere Mühe gegeben und hoffe, dass es euch doch gefällt. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ihr wisst an welches Pairing ich bei diesem One-Shot gedacht habe, aber ich habe keine Angaben zu den Personen gegeben. Denn ihr könnt so das Pairing suchen, welches ihr gerne mögt, und dasist mir eigentlich egal. Ich wollte eh nur die Situation beschreiben. Aber eure Meinung zu meiner Fanfiction würde mich interessieren. Damit meine ich natürlich: Bitttteeeeeee schreibt mir Kommis, denn das war Mal meine erste FF, die ich veröffentlicht habe, und ihr würdet mich so richtig motivieren weiter zu machen.

Grüße, und an alle ein Bussal,

By Leah

Ps: Ich hab dieses One-Shot ohne Beta-Leser geschrieben… die Grammatik-Fehler könnt ihr darum für euch behalten, aber ich hoffe doch, dass ich die Story nicht zu sehr vermasselt hab…


	2. Sie merken es nicht

**_Sie merken es nicht..._**

"Hermione, geht's dir gut? Du siehst so fertig aus!"

Jeder wusste, dass Ron Weasley sich in die Besserwisserin Hermione Granger verguckt hatte. Welcher Anlass ihn in diesem Zustand gesetzt hatte war eindeutig: Nach dem Trimagischem Turnier war jeder pubertierender Junge in sie verliebt. In ein paar Jährchen hatte diese sich jedoch in eine wahre Schönheit entwickelt.

Sie war nicht dürr, sondern hatte Kurven, welches sich jedes beliebige Mädchen in ihrem Alter wünschen würde. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr buschig, denn jetzt bildeten sie luftige, lockere und schön geschwungene Locken. Ihre Wimpern waren lang, ihre Beine schön, und ebenfalls lang. Ihre Brüste passten sich perfekt an ihren kleinen und zierlichen Körper an.

Doch in ihrem Inneren war Hermione genauso wie vor sechs Jahren geblieben, als sie mit der Zauberschule angefangen hatte. Zwar hatte sie schon einige Freunde- feste Freunde gehabt, aber für sie Galt nur der Spaß in solchen Sachen. Sie liebte niemanden. Sie konnte niemanden mehr lieben...

Aber sie liebte Ron und Harry. Doch die Liebe war geschwisterlich, als sonst was. Hermione konnte sich mit den Beiden über alles unterhalten. Egal ob wichtig, oder unwichtig. Vorstellen, jemals mit den Beiden eine Beziehung von der anderen Sorte einzugehen. Nein. Solche Vorstellungen waren für sie Ekel erregend und abstoßend...

Ron jedoch liebte sie. Er liebte sie, wie ein Mann eine Frau auf die schönste Weise lieben konnte. Hermione bemerkte dies aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht. Der Rothaarige hätte nie gedacht, sich in Hermione Granger zu verlieben, aber die Liebe geht ja seltsame Wege, wie alle wissen...

... Hermione Granger wusste dies jedoch wahrscheinlich am Besten...

Ron konnte ihr seine Gefühle nie zeigen, obwohl er nicht schüchtern war. Nur Hermione gegenüber, wurde er zurückhaltend, und wirkte in sich ein gezogen, in den Themen Liebe.

Manchmal tat Ron Harry leid. Hermione hatte bis jetzt seine Gefühle nie bemerkt. Harry kam es seltsamer Weise so vor, als ob sie seine Gefühle nicht bemerken wollte.

Aber diese Behauptung hatte Harry Ron noch nie gesagt, aus Angst ihn zu verletzen, wenn nicht, sogar zu verlieren.

Das Goldene Trio wirkte in letzter Zeit sehr nachdenklich.

Das Goldene Trio in der Zauberwelt war nicht mehr das, was sie früher einmal war.

Das Goldene Trio wurde erwachsen, und ging verschiedene Wege...

"Nein Ron, mir geht es gut, wirklich!"

Die drei Freunde gingen gerade aus der Gemeinschaftshalle raus und hatten so eben gefrühstückt. Sie hatten nun Zaubertränke mit Professor Snape, und den Slytherin. Bei dem Wort Slytherin bekam Hermione eine Gänsehaut. Sie fühlte nur Schmerz bei den Gedanken an einen besonderen Slytherin.

„Hermione, Ron hat Recht, du siehst wirklich schlecht aus! Hör doch wenigstens auf ihn, und geh mal in den Krankenflügel!" Nun mischte sich Harry auch ein.

Hermione hatte nämlich Augenränder, und sah sehr blass aus. Beinahe zu blass! Ihre Ausstrahlung sank, ihre Art glich die einer Leiche- sie sprach kaum, aß nur das Nötigste, und lernte nur noch. Sie wirkte übermüdet, und drohte einfach ohnmächtig um zu fallen.

„Verdammt, lasst mich doch in Ruhe! Ich weiß wie es mir geht, und zurzeit geht es mir einfach blendend gut, verstanden?"

Die Braunhaarige wurde wütend, und zog alle Blicke der Schüler die sich auf dem Gang befanden auf sich. Wenn Hermione mal sauer wurde, sollte man lieber ruhig sein. Das wussten alle. Wenn nicht, konnte es fatale Folgen haben.

Doch für die Braunhaarige hatten ihre Freunde kein Recht, sich in ihre Gesundheit einzumischen. Die Beiden bemerkten nicht einmal, was Hermione schon seit Jahren bedrückte, warum sollten sie sich dann jetzt um ihre verdammte Gesundheit kümmern?

Schweigend gingen die drei Schüler herunter in die Kerker. Im Klassenzimmer angekommen

setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze, auf denen sie schon seit zwei Wochen, nach dem Ende der Sommerferien, saßen.

Neben dem Dreier Tisch von Hermione, Harry und Ron, saßen Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, und Gregory Goyle. Schon seit dem Beginn des siebten Schuljahres nervten zwei übergewichtige Hohlköpfe das goldene Trio. Aber einer war in diesem Jahr seltsamer Weise still.

Keine Drohungen, keine Beleidigungen, keine Erniedrigungen, keine verachtenden Blicke- Draco Malfoy, der Eis Prinz der Slytherins, der größte Mädchenschwarm der Zauberschule, der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, der Blonde 17- Jährige Junge hatte sich seit Beginn des Letzten Schuljahres zurück gezogen, und sich in einer unsichtbaren Schale versteckt.

Für alle eine Frage- Für Hermione ein offenes Buch.

Doch Blaise Zabini existierte nicht um sonst. Gekonnt ersetzte er Dracos Rolle.

Draco- Blaise Zabinis größtes Vorbild und Idol- Schwachsinnig für Hermione.

Warum wollte Zabini wie Draco werden, sah er denn nicht was mit seinem Vorbild passierte? Sah er denn nicht, wie sein Vorbild sich zurückzog? Und sah er denn verdammt noch mal nicht, wie er sich vernichtete, und Hermione mit dazu?

„Heute brauen wir einen Trank. Der Trank ist nützlich für gute Erholung, Schlaf, und schöne Träume."

Professor Snape sprach Hermione aus der Seele. Genauso einen Trank brauchte Hermione. Genau dasselbe und kein Deut anders. Vor allem schöne Träume benötigte sie. Schöne Träume, und keine Träume, so grausam und bitter, wie sie es jede Nacht erlebte. Träume? Alpträume waren das, und keine normalen Träume!

Professor Snape legte nun die Zutaten für den Trank auf das Pult, und bat die Schüler, sie von Vorne abzuholen. Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen wurde.

Schon nach 10 Minuten hatte sie was sie brauchte, während andere, außer Draco, sich noch ‚durchkämpfen' mussten. Das hübsche Mädchen hatte nun vor sich ein Trank- noch heiß, und dämpfend, weil es noch frisch gebraut worden war, so schön Rosa, mit einem zarten Hauch von Violett, und nach Düften riechend, welche zarten Blüten, und süßen Speisen glichen.

Sie setzte sich hin, wartete, wartete, und wartete. Konnten diese schlechten Schüler nicht ein einziges Mal schnell sein? Aus den hintersten Reihen war Snapes Stimme zu hören. Hermione wusste, wen der Professor fertig machte. Keine Frage, sie musste nicht nach Hinten schielen, alle wussten wer der übliche Opfer war.

„Na, Schlammblut, hast du es mal wieder geschafft deinen eigenen Rekord zu brechen, wie schnell du darin bist Tränke zu brauen?"

Hermione vernahm hinter sich eine gehässige Stimme. Die Stimme war wohl an sie gerichtet. Blaise Zabini hatte wohl vor einen Streit eskalieren zu lassen. Er wusste wahrscheinlich, dass Hermione in letzter Zeit leicht reizbar war. Doch die Genannte ignorierte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

„Och, was ist denn mit dir los? Zu feige um sich mit mir anzulegen? Wo bleibt denn die ach so tapfere und stolze Gryffindore?"

Ja, wo bleibt denn die kleine Hermione die diesem Jungen, vor einem Jahr im Schulball, Punsch auf seine Kleidung gegossen hatte?

„Ist dies dein wahres Gesicht, Granger? Dein wahres, hässliches, feiges und schmutziges Gesicht, den du uns jetzt zeigst? Sag, wie kann man sich nicht an deiner Stelle schämen, Schlammblut?"

Sah man denn Hermione an, dass sie sich selber beschmutzt hatte? Sah man ihr denn an, dass sie zu feige war um… aber Moment, verdammt, das war Blaise, Blaise Zabini! Er wollte sie doch nur einschüchtern, um sie besser erniedrigen zu können, und das war ihm gelungen!

Mit einem Ruck stand die junge Hexe auf. Ihr Stuhl kipptelaut krachend nach hinten um und Lavender Brown diehinter ihr saß wich erschrocken über Hermiones plötzliches Handeln ein wenig nach hinten.Unter den erschrockenenBlicken ihrer Mitschüler marschierte dieBraunhaarigezu Blaise Zabini, sie fixierte ihn mit einem eisig harten Blick. Hermione wurde zornig, sie sah Rot davon! Vor ihm blieb sie stehen, ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.Zabini schluckte hart, bereitete sich auf sie vor. Er wusste wie der Rest der Klasse, dass wenn sie ienmal wütend war, nicht mehr zu Stoppen war. Und in diesem Moment war sie sehr, sehr wütend.Sie blickte eiskalt in seine Augen. Wie dumm konnte jemand sein, um sich mit Hermione Granger anzulegen?

„Sag mal was fällt dir eigentlich ein" zischte Hermione leise, und bedrohlich zu Zabini.

In der Klasse wurde es still. Wahrscheinlich konnte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Sogar Professor Snape blieb still, betrachtete das Schauspiel, welches ihm vor sich bot. Seltsamer Weise hatte auch er sich dieses Jahr verändert, zum positiven Sinne.

„Soll ich dir deinen miserablen Trank über dein Gesicht schütten, bis du in dein dummes Hirn rein zwängen kannst, dass ich nicht Parkinson bin? Ich bin nicht feige, bin nicht schmutzig, oder sonst was. Und verdammt noch mal, ich hab kein Schlamm im Blut, du hirnloser Gorilla! Sag, warum erniedrigst du mich? Was hab ich dir getan? Hab ich dich jemals beleidigt, dich jemals verachtet? Sag, hab ich jemals in dieser Schule mit dir gesprochen? Verdammt, du kennst mich doch gar nicht, warum zerstörst du mich? Hast du kein kleines Funken Anstand, und Verstand, dass in deinem Kopf ist? Sag, hast du wenigstens ein wenig Stolz, dass du trägst? Nein hast du nicht, denn du hast Angst. Angst, dass andere dich verletzen können. Sag mir doch mal warum du Scheuklappen an deinem Gesicht trägst? Unsichtbare Scheuklappen! Du hast Angst verletzt zu werden, gib es zu Blaise Zabini, gib zu wie Feige du bist! Siehst du ni-„

Abrupt verstummte Hermione. Sie wusste, dass sich ihre Stimme erhoben hatte. Und seit langem hatte sie nicht mehr geweint. Nun besiegten die Tränen ihren Stolz, welches ihr verbot zu weinen. Mitten im Unterricht fing sie an zu weinen. Wie schwach sie doch wirken musste... Plötzlich erschienen Schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen. Ihr wurde Schwindelig. Ihre Augenlider wurden immer schwieriger, ihre Knie immer weicher. Sie kippte in die Seite, jemand fing sie auf, doch wer es war wusste sie nicht, der Alptraum hatte sein Platz eingenommen…

* * *

Hey, 

Schön, dass ihr hier vorbeischaut ) Danke für die Reviews ich habe mich total gefreut. Leider ist dieses Kapitel ungebatet rausgekommen, ich hoffe, dass das nächste Kapitel gebatet rauskommt, mal sehen..

Ich hoffe, dass ihr so gütig seid und mir ein Review hinterlässt, ich würde mich total darüber freuen. Ich kann euch leider noch nicht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, eine Idee habe ich zwar, die muss nur noch auf Papier übertragen, und zu einer Beta geschickt werden, dann könnt ihr es lesen wenn ihr wollt.

Bis dann

By Leah


End file.
